militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augusto Rodríguez (soldier)
|death_date= March 22, 1880 |birth_place= San Juan, Puerto Rico| |death_place= New Haven, Connecticut |placeofburial= Evergreen Cemetery, New Haven, Connecticut |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= CIVILWAR,PRSOLDIERsmall2.jpg |image_size=150 |caption='Lieutenant Augusto Rodríguez' a.k.a. "Augustus Rodereques" |nickname= "Gustave" |allegiance= United States Union Army |serviceyears=1862–1865 |rank= Lieutenant |commands= |unit= 15th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Fredericksburg *Battle of Wyse Fork |laterwork=New Haven firefighter }} Lieutenant Augusto Rodríguez (1841 – March 22, 1880), was a Puerto Rican who served as an officer in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Rodríguez served in the defenses of Washington, D.C. and led his men in the Battles of Fredericksburg and Wyse Fork. Early years Augusto Rodríguez was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico when the island was still a Spanish possession. He emigrated with his family to the United States in the 1850s. The 1860 census of New Haven, Connecticut, shows there were 10 Puerto Ricans living there, amongst them Augusto Rodríguez, who resided in Columbus Ave."The Puerto Rican Diaspora: historical perspectives"; By Carmen Teresa Whalen, Víctor Vázquez-Hernandez; page 176; Publisher: Temple University Press; ISBN 978-1-59213-413-7; ISBN 1-59213-413-0 19th century Puerto Rican diaspora During the 19th century, commerce existed between the ports of the eastern coast of the United States and Puerto Rico. Ship records show that many Puerto Ricans traveled on ships that sailed from and to U.S. and Puerto Rico. Many of them settled in places such as New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts. Upon the outbreak of the American Civil War, many Puerto Ricans joined the ranks of the military armed forces. However, since Puerto Ricans were still Spanish subjects, they were inscribed as Spaniards. 15th Connecticut Regiment In 1862, Rodríguez volunteered and joined the 15th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry. For unknown reasons his name was misspelled and listed as "Augustus Rodereques"."Record of Service of Connecticut Men, Army and Navy, in the War of the Rebellion"; Compiled by Adjutants-General, Hartford, CT: Press of the Case, Lockwood & Brainard Company, 1889. His unit was organized on August 25, 1862 in New Haven, and was also known as the "Lyon Regiment" in honor of Nathaniel Lyon, the first general officer killed in the U.S. Civil War.CVI The Regiment left Connecticut for Washington, D.C. on August 28, and was attached to Casey's Provisional Brigade, Military District of Washington, serving in the defenses of Washington until September 17, 1862.Union Regimental Histories Battles of Fredericksburg and Wyse Fork In December 1 through 6, the 15th Connecticut Infantry marched to Fredericksburg, Virginia and was assigned to the 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, IX Corps, Army of the Potomac commanded by Maj. Gen. Ambrose E. Burnside. Lieutenant Rodríguez led his men in the Battle of Fredericksburg which was fought against General Robert E. Lee's Confederate Army of Northern Virginia from December 12–15. The battle resulted in a disastrous defeat for General Burnside and the Union Army.Catton, Bruce, Terrible Swift Sword: The Centennial History of the Civil War, Volume 2, Doubleday, 1963, ISBN 0-385-02614-5. Burnside attempted to make an offensive movement on January 20, 1863, in which Lt. Rodríguez and the men of the 15th Connecticut Regiment were involved. However the offensive, which became known as the Mud March, was aborted because of constant rain. On March 1865, Rodríguez and the 15th Connecticut were assigned to the 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, District of Beaufort, North Carolina, Department of North Carolina. From March 8–10, Rodríguez once more led his men in combat in the Battle of Wyse Fork, a confrontation against a Confederate army being gathered under Confederate General Joseph E. Johnston and Union troops under the command of Maj. Gen. John M. Schofield. The final outcome of the battle resulted in a Union victory.Korn, Jerry, and the Editors of Time-Life Books, Pursuit to Appomattox: The Last Battles, Time-Life Books, 1987, ISBN 0-8094-4788-6. The 15th Connecticut Infantry was assigned to provost duty as part of the garrison upon the occupation of Kinston, North Carolina by Union forces. They performed this duty until June 6, when it was ordered to New Bern, North Carolina, to prepare for muster-out.N-SSA Unit Histories Later years The regiment was mustered out on June 27, 1865 and Rodríguez was discharged in New Haven on July 12, 1865. After the war Rodríguez, as a civilian became a proprietor of a cigar store, a bartender and saloon keeper. He was also a firefighter in New Haven. Rodríguez Records show his surname misspelled as "Rodregues" with an "e" instead of "Rodríguez" with an "i" between the r'' and ''q . was married to Eliza Rodregues with whom he had a daughter, Clara A Rodregues. On March 22, 1880, he died in his home in New Haven and was buried under the name of "Gustave Rodrique" in grave #2 in the Firefighters Pantheon at the Evergreen Cemetery in New Haven."The history of the Fifteenth Connecticut volunteers in the war for the defense of the Union, 1861-1865"; By Sheldon B. Thorpe; Page 154; Publisher" Kessinger Publishing, LLC; Library of Congress E499.5 15th; Open Library OL13493623M; LC Control Number 02012831; OCLC/WorldCat 3521760 On Veterans Day, November 11, 2013, Rafael Cruz Miller and a group representing the Puerto Rican community in Connecticut placed a floral arrangement in a ceremony which recognized Rodriguez as Puerto Rico’s first known U.S. Armed Forces veteran.Descubren veterano puertorriqueño que sirvió en la Guerra Civil Awards and decorations Augusto Rodríguez's awards and decorations include the following: File:Cwm.gif| Army Civil War Campaign Medal Notes See also *List of famous Puerto Ricans *List of Puerto Rican military personnel *Hispanics in the American Civil War References Further reading *''The history of the Fifteenth Connecticut volunteers in the war for the defense of the Union, 1861-1865''; By Sheldon B. Thorpe; Publisher" Kessinger Publishing. *''Puertorriquenos Who Served With Guts, Glory, and Honor. Fighting to Defend a Nation Not Completely Their Own''; by : Greg Boudonck; ISBN 1497421837; ISBN 978-1497421837 External links *The history of the Fifteenth Connecticut volunteers Category:People of Connecticut in the American Civil War Category:1835 births Category:1880 deaths Category:United States Army officers Category:Puerto Rican Army personnel Category:Puerto Rican military personnel Category:People from San Juan, Puerto Rico Category:Puerto Rican military officers